Kite Club, with Sgt Frog
by TheCrazyPerson44
Summary: Sgt Frog has stolen tech from aliens occupying Earth in a secret base, and with help from Kululu has created kites that can test the limits of the powerful weaponry. Together, the Keroro Platoon teams up to form a group known as Kite Club. In-progress.


One illustrious summer day, behind some bushes directly outside the Hinata household, Sgt Keroro and his men were huddled together for an emergency meeting.  
"Alright boys, listen up, I have some very unsettling news to share with you" said Sgt Keroro. Giroro's eyes widened.  
"Please tell me that nothing happened to Natsumi!" yelled Geroro in a vociferous tone.  
"Well, I would say that, but Natsumi has been captured by a group of magical pixie ninjas bent on world domination" declared Keroro. Geroro began running around in circles in a panic, slipping over things, and screaming. Keroro chortled.  
"Actually, no, Geroro, nothing bad has happened to Natsumi," said Keroro. He cleared his throat and continued. "The reason I am calling you all here to a meeting is because it has come to my attention that many other alien races have already basically conquered Pikopon. These aliens are far more powerful and have much better weapons, artillary, and tools at their disposal than we do!" added Keroro.  
"We should really be inside our secret base so the pekoponians don't hear what we're saying!" suggested Tamama. Keroro activated a button on his smartphone, and each of the frogs plummited into the deep bowels of the earth, to their base underneath the hinata house. Keroro put up a projection on the wall through Powerpoint, showing a group of kites.  
"Why the hell are we looking at this retarded display of childrens kites?" asked Geroro.  
"Glad you asked, inquisitive gnome. We are conducting an experiment. K Branch, AKA Kululu has authorized the development of highly technological kites, thousands of years ahead of what the pekoponians have. These kites have been equipped with stolen alien technology that I conned Fuyuki into getting for me when I took him on a tour of ancient alien ruins in Egypt. These magic kites are believed to have belonged to an alien race that has controlled Pikopon for centuries, ancient evil rulers who have succesfully dumbed down the populations brains to even less than that of mashed potatos" explained Keroro.  
"I always did wonder what made pikoponians so stupid. At least now I know" said Geroro.  
"The key is to be smart enough to know that you're dumb, that way your mind will always be open to new things" suggested Tamama.  
"Wise words, Tamama my loyal pet! Now, as I was saying, we are going to simulate a war with these kites daily, of which we have many back-ups and duplicates and see how well we do against each other. One side will represent Team Ancient Alien Asswipes and the other side will represent the Keroro Corn Flakes! Our group as a whole will be known collectively as Kite Klub, and never tell anyone about it, first rule of Kite Klub!" declared Keroro.  
"This doesn't make any sense. We know the ancient aliens will have far better tech than us in a war, so just having some of their tech doesn't really put us at much of an advantage" said Geroro.  
"Way ahead of you Chili cheesecake, Team Ancient Alien Asswipes will be equipped with better armor and weaponry than the Corn Flakes, and we'll put our tech to the test and see if we can beat someone with better weapons. If we can, than maybe we can defeat the all powerful 'Ancient Ones' as they call themselves, and take Pikopon for ourselves!" said Keroro.  
"I understand the need to demean the enemy, but 'asswipes' just seems a little insensitive, plus why are we the Corn Flakes? It's not like our base is located in Nebraska or anything" said Tamama.  
"Tamama, keep staying true to your advice and realize you're a dingbat, Geroro go into Kululu's lab and help him bring out the weaponry so we can begin training, this is it people, the big enchilada! If only Dororo were here to witness this spectacle" sighed Keroro. Giroro grimmaced.  
"Dororo would have us investigated for Human Kites violations, it's a darn good thing he isn't with us anymore. He and Koyuki can go off and get married as far as I'm concerned" said Geroro.  
"Oh, Geroro, you're such an ace of spades" said Keroro.  
"What does that mean?" asked Geroro.  
"Absoloutely nothing. Go into the lab immediately and help Kululu" ordered Keroro. Just then, Angol Mois entered the room.  
"Need me to help?" asked Angol Mois.  
"Keep being the perky high-maintence type and look as cute as possible. Then, if we kill ourselves, clean up the blood. You're our maid/nurse in case of emergencies!" said Keroro. Angol Mois saluted the sargent, then returned to her post.

Later...

The frogs all equipped themselves with their kites. Attached to the end of each one was a spaceship that launched laser beams. Representing Team Ancient Alien Asswipes were Kululu and Geroro, whereas Team Keroro Corn Flakes was represented by none other than Keroro and Tamama. "Enemy at 12 o'clock!" yelled Keroro.  
"MAYDAY! MAYDAY!" yelled Tamama, firing a blast at Geroro's kite, damaging it somewhat.  
"Tamama, is your kite down?" asked Keroro, firing blasts at Kululu's kite.  
"No, not at all. Steady and strong, sir! MAYDAY! MAYDAY!" said Tamama in an enthusiastic tone.  
"Good!" said Keroro. "Then stop saying Mayday, that means you're going down" he explained. Tamama's eyes widened.  
"But I've heard it in so many war movies I've seen, so I figured it was just, you know, the cool thing to say?" asked Tamama.  
"This isn't Run Silent Run Deep or The Hunt for Red October this is real fake life, so keep it real" said Keroro.

The next day...

"Things didn't go so well, that round!" said Keroro, wearing bandages.  
"I'm sorry Mister Sargent. We'll have to return our kites back to the ancient ones and just try to conquer a different planet, right?" asked Tamama.  
"We're gonna keep trying, Tamama, we're gonna keep trying" said Keroro.  
"Why?" asked Tamama.  
"Cuz you're my tamagotchi and together we'll take over Pikopon" said Keroro sarcastically.  
"Aww, thanks Sargent" replied Tamama.  
"Don't mention it. Now if I may be excused I'm gonna go cuddle up to Angol Mois" said Keroro.

To be continued...


End file.
